


Zipping Along

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: The last thing Belle needed in the middle of the event that would hopefully save the library was for her dress to tear, but as it turned out it was a wonderfully useful thing.





	Zipping Along

Belle had been planning the event for over a month. In truth she would have liked much longer to organize the shindig that was supposed to showcase the value of the library to the community, especially since this was her one and only chance to ensure that there was a library next financial year. Mayor Mills hadn’t directly come out and said that the library would be closed if she failed to impress, but there had been pointed comments about the tightness of the city budget and the library’s location on prime Main Street real estate.

If there was any justice in the world than the simple fact that the whole town had pulled together to help Belle put on this event would count in the library’s favour. Granny and Ruby had teamed up with Toni to cater the event; Mother Superior had rallied the nuns to make the decorations; Marco and August had repaired all of the loose shelves and wonky chairs; Leroy and his brothers had worked some magic with the electrics to make sure that the fairy lights and air con running together wouldn’t blow the fuses; Mary Margaret had organized the school kids to do a dramatic reading of scenes from their favourite books. It was community spirit in action and all because the library was loved dearly by everyone in Storybrooke. Every one of Belle’s patrons had chipped in to help out, with one notable exception; Mr Gold.

While Ruby had been helping fix Belle’s hair she had commented that it was nice to see Gold wasn’t sniffing around trying to offer her a deal. Belle had nipped her tongue between her teeth as Ruby rattled off the well-worn town mantras that Gold could sense a desperate soul; that the Devil himself would think twice about signing on the dotted line with Gold. Had her tongue not been safely immobilised Belle would have said that Gold wasn’t as black as his reputation suggested, but she knew she would be wasting her breath. The town had made its collective mind up about Gold years ago, and as a relative newcomer Belle’s opinion would be treated with scepticism at best, and suspicion at worst.

Jaws would hit the floor and eyes would pop if people knew of Belle’s understanding with Mr Gold. Well, understanding was perhaps a stretch, they flirted, shyly and coyly, but Belle was certain that there was an understanding between them that they were moving towards something more than smiles and brief lingering touches. At least she was ninety per cent certain most of the time. In truth while the ambiguity of their flirtation appealed to her inner old fashioned romantic, her practical no nonsense side was about ready to grab him by the lapels of his fancy suit and snog the living daylights out of him.

All plans for snogging Mr Gold had been put on the back burner as the library event was in full swing. Belle hadn’t had chance to do more than nod at him from across the room all evening. He had raised his glass of sparkling wine in a quiet salute to her. Their subtle communication had felt like a conspiracy of two; the rest of the town might be giving him a wide berth, but Belle knew that he was here showing his support to her efforts. 

The school kids had just finished their re-enactment of the final scenes of ‘The Deathly Hallows’, complete with confetti canon wands. Belle had laughed as young Henry Mills explained that Mary Margaret had vetoed their first idea of fireworks, but she knew that she’d be finding bits of glitter and sparkle everywhere for weeks to come. She bent down to retrieve a clump of said glitter from the floor and felt a ripping sensation at her back. She stood up very carefully and tried to surreptitiously slide her hand behind her to assess the damage. The draft up her spine confirmed what her fingers discovered; the zip was still closed, but had torn away from the dress leaving her outfit gaping open. Belle bit back the curse that was rushing to her lips as she spotted Mayor Mills making a bee line towards her across the room. She couldn’t turn on her heel and run for the cardigan in her office without flashing her underwear at the Mayor; Regina clearly appreciated a well-chosen wardrobe, but Belle didn’t think she would score any points this evening by showing off her burgundy bra and panties. She was trying to work out if a quick retreat was possible when Mr Gold swaggered past her and intercepted Regina. Belle frowned at the lurch in his normal steady gait, how many glasses of fizz had he had?

“Regina, dearie, are you ready to give Miss French the bad news?”

The jovial slur in his over loud question made Belle all the more certain that he was drunk. Even from this distance she saw Regina’s nose crinkle as if she had just caught a whiff of strong spirits from his breath. 

Belle flinched as someone draped a cardigan around her shoulders. Ruby was at her elbow and whispered hurriedly; “I saw your dress rip, grabbed this from your office. What’s happening?”

Belle gratefully slide her arms into the sleeves and shook her head; “I’m not sure.”

Regina was trying to talk quietly to Gold, but he was refusing to keep his voice down.

“Come on Regina, you know that this is all for show! Just rip the damn band aid off and tell everyone that I am buying the library to inject some much needed cash into the town coffers.”

Gold’s drunken rant had attracted quite the crowd of on lookers. Regina’s glance at her unwelcome audience was subtle, but Belle spotted it because she was watching the exchange like a hawk. She saw the precise moment when Regina decided that there only way out of this was to give the crowd a performance. The Mayor straightened her spine and looked down at Gold with a sneer.

“I have no idea what you are talking about Mr Gold. The library is a jewel in the crown of Storybrooke and tonight has proved that beyond a shadow of a doubt.”

He cocked his head at her and weaved a little on the spot; “So you’re not selling it to me?”

“You really have had a snoot full if you think that. Go home and sleep it off before you made more of a scene.”

Gold suddenly became aware of the stares and heaved a huge sigh.

“Ack well, guess I was celebrating prematurely, but my offer will stand Regina. I bid you all good night.”

As Gold shambled his way out of the library Belle blew out a breath she hadn’t known she was holding. Regina slipped effortlessly into full politician mode and turned the moment into an impromptu speech about how the library was a vital hub of the community and as Mayor she would protect it as such from the private sector. Belle was hustled into a photo and in the flash of Sidney’s camera she realised that her library was safe for at least the next few years. There was a stiffness to Regina’s congratulations that Belle couldn’t help but notice, and wonder about.

It was gone eleven before everybody left and Belle was able to lock the doors with a relieved sigh. The congratulations on the library’s success had all been tempered with comments about Gold’s drunken display. Ruby swore up and down that she had only served him two glasses of sparkling wine and that nobody had spiked the punch. The town was already generating theories; the kindest was that Gold was a lightweight, or that he’d mixed booze with painkillers; the worst muttered darkly that he had tried to force Regina into a deal by causing a scene, or that he was just being his typical bastard self. Belle wasn’t sure about any of it, but she couldn’t shake the feeling that Gold had somehow saved her library tonight.

The familiar tapping of a cane brought a smile to her lips, she took a moment to check the bolts were secure as she said; “I thought you had gone home to sleep it off Alec?”

The giddy thrill of knowing and being permitted to use his little known first name would probably never get old. He gave a soft chuckle and she turned to face him. He certainly didn’t look drunk now as he raised his eyebrows and his lips twisted into a wry smirk.

“I’m Scottish. A few glasses of fizzy wine don’t even get me tipsy, but I can fake it well enough.”

Belle folded her arms across her chest and leaned back against the door. She suppressed a smile at the way his eyes darted to her legs when she crossed her ankles; Alec had a bit of a thing for her in high heels which she wasn’t above exploiting to get him to explain what the hell had gone on this evening. She flexed her foot, rolling her ankle as if she was just stretching it out after a long night and watched as his tongue darted over his bottom lip.

“So, why the loud drunk act tonight then?”

He blinked and pulled his eyes back to her face. 

“Regina was still on the fence about securing the funding for your library. I just gave her a nudge in the right direction.”

Belle’s eyes narrowed as she pushed herself from the door and strode towards him.

“You know I don’t like half stories, Alec. Tell me the rest.”

His throat bobbed as she sauntered to a halt with in arms reach of him. 

“I, erm, I saw your wardrobe malfunction…”

Belle fought the urge to pull the cardigan she’d worn for half of the night tight around her. The tear in the back of her dress felt more obvious in this moment, but since he had already seen it she plucked the single button free and shrugged the thin wool from her shoulders. Alec took a slow breath as the cardigan dropped onto the floor behind her and continued; “I knew Regina would try and embarrass you about it, possibly try to use it as the final nail in the coffin, so I did what I did.”

“Hum, so you played the beast card, made yourself a monster so Regina could look like a hero in comparison.”

“Yes. Quite in character for me I thought.”

Belle gave him a coy smile; “And what does Mr Gold want in return?”

She had hoped her words would be taken as playful, but Alec’s face clouded and he shook his head.

“This wasn’t a deal Belle. I don’t want to make a deal with you for your library.”

Damn it, that hadn’t gone the way she’d wanted it to. In her mind Alec would have asked for suggestions as to how she could repay him and then she would have kissed him. Clearly playing the beast dealmaker of Storybrooke was not something he wanted to bring to their more intimate times, good to know that at this early stage. Belle changed tack.

“You’ve done me a good turn tonight Alec, could I ask for another one?”

His face brightened and she knew she was on firmer ground now.

“Of course Belle, anything.”

“Will you help me with this zipper?”

A blush crept onto his face and he had to clear his throat before he could answer her.

“Yes, yes I can get my tailor to look at it for you…”

He trailed off as Belle sighed; she had not been looking for such a practical offer, however sweet it was. She twisted slowly on her heel and pulled her hair to one side so her neck was bared to him as well as the expanse of skin the torn zipper exposed. She looked over her shoulder and deliberately fluttered her eyelashes at him.

“Alec, will you help me with this zipper?”

For a long moment the only sound in the library was his startled gasps, then his cane clattered to the floor and he limped towards her. She could feel the heat of him as he stopped a hair’s breadth from touching her. 

“Belle, please tell me exactly what you want.”

She leaned back into him and they both shivered at the contact of his hands resting feather light on her shoulders and her back against his chest. 

“I want you to touch me, kiss me, and undress me and then…”

He squeezed her shoulders and nuzzled his nose into her hair; “It’s been a while, but I think I remember what comes next, sweetheart.”

He slipped his hands from her shoulders, letting his fingers trail along the bare skin of her neck as he reached for the zipper. Belle was trembling as he tugged it down, she had the impression he was aiming for slow and seductive, but the tear in her dress was not cooperating. 

“Oh Belle.”

His breathe whispered across her skin as he leaned in to press gentle kisses to her neck and shoulders. Any hesitance was lost as Belle gave voice to her pleasure and arched into his touch. Alec’s hands ran under her tattered dress and caressed her skin as he pushed the fabric free. The dress pooled at her feet and she pressed herself back into his suit clad body, as his hands splayed over her stomach holding her in place while lips and tongue ravished her neck. There was a giddy decadence in being worshiped like this, but Belle wanted more. She twisted in his arms, dragging a groan from his throat as her hip rubbed against the hardening evidence of his desire. She bit her lip as she fisted her hands into the lapels of his suit and tugged him down for their first real kiss. Alec’s hands moved from her hips to cradle her head as their lips and tongues explored each other.

Alec pulled away slightly as Belle’s hands wormed under the shoulders of his suit jacket. He smiled as she murmured against his lips; “Leaving the playing field.”

“By all means.”

He shrugged out of his jacket and let her pulled his tie free. There was a tricky moment when Alec’s leg wobbled and Belle grabbed him to steady him.

“We should move somewhere move comfortable.”

A brief idea of heading up to her apartment was quickly dismissed. It was too far away and up too many stairs to be a practical option given Belle’s current level of impatience. The sofas in the reading area were much closer, and very comfortable. She took Alec’s hand and led him that way, he plastered himself to her back his hands ghosting over the underside of her breasts.

“I could make it to your bed you know.”

She pushed him down onto the middle of the sofa and straddled his lap.

“I’m not sure I could.”

Alec gave her a look of hungry desire and wrapped his arms around her. She tangled her fingers in his hair and their kisses took on a frantic urgency. At some point Belle got Alec’s shirt off him and he flicked the hooks of her bra open with one hand. Belle threw her head back and ground her hips against his erection as his mouth did wicked things to her nipple. In between nibbling kisses Alec panted out; “Protection?”

Belle groaned in frustration, she’d not thought about that aspect of them getting this far.

“I’m on the pill and I’m clean.”

“Me too. Well not on the pill, but last medical was only two months ago and I got the all clear then.”

He nuzzled her breasts and worked his way up to her earlobe.

“In that case, sweetheart, would you help me with my zipper?”

The next few minutes were a giggling fumble as Belle worked his belt and fly open, before balancing awkwardly on one knee as Alec peeled her panties down. He slipped his hand between them, but Belle shook her head; “Too close already.”

A dopey smile of pride spread across his face, but vanished as she gripped his cock, his eyes rolled back and his mouth hung slack as she pumped him slowly once.

“Belle! Please!”

He sounded as wrecked as she felt, holding him firm she slid him inside her. She wasn’t sure which of them swore as they became one. For a long moment they just stared into each other’s eyes as they got used to the sensation. Belle squeezed her muscles around him and the spell of silence broke with a deep groan from Alec. His fingers gripped her hips as he encouraged her to rock and set the pace. They shared messy open mouthed kisses and panted together as they got closer to bliss. Belle shuddered as her orgasm hit her, Alec thrust into her with abandon ad followed her quickly. They rocked slowly together, easing each other through the aftershocks, whispering sweet nonsense in between lazy kisses.

She curled contentedly against his chest Belle had a sudden fit of the giggles. Alec hummed an inquiry and tickled her side.

“What you laughing at?”

“The town is going to expect you to be all grumpy and hungover tomorrow.”

A chuckle rumbled in his chest, “Aye and instead I’m going to be grinning like a lovestruck fool.”

Belle felt him tense as the word love slipped from his mouth. She sighed happily and snuggled into him, kissing his neck slowly.

“Stay the night and we’ll see if we can make that grin bigger.”

His fingers gently caught her chin and raised her face to his. He rubbed their noses together, mischief gleaming in his deep brown eyes.

“You wicked wee woman, are you trying to confuse the good folks of Storybrooke?”

She made a show of considering his words, “General confusion is a fair side effect, but my primary focus is many, many screaming mutual orgasms.”

His hips twitched against her.

“I like your thinking, sweetheart. Shall we try and make it to a bed for round two?”


End file.
